2372 rok
Czas Gwiezdny: 49005.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Tarok, UFC 490053 system, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Kazon :Kar zabił Razika. Nowym Pierwszym Maje Kazon Ogla został Haliz. (VOY: Initiations) Czas Gwiezdny: 49011.0 (alternatywna linia czasu) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Chorąży Harry Kim trafił do innej linii czasowej, w której on i Thomas Paris nie zostali członkami załogi U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656. Z pomocą Paris, Harry Kim udało się przywrócić normalną linię czasu. (VOY: Non Sequitur) Czas Gwiezdny: 49011.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Komandor Porucznik Worf otrzymał przydział na stację kosmiczną Deep Space 9 jako oficer operacji strategicznych pod dowództwem Komandora Benjamina Sisko. (DS9: The Way of the Warrior, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 49011.4 - 49034.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Cardassia Prime, Cardassiański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Przewrót w Cardassiańskiej Unii. Kasta Obsydianowa została zlikwidowana, a wojskowe Centrale Dowództwo zostało przyporządkowane Radzie Detapa. (DS9: The Way of the Warrior, Part I) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : terytorium Cardassiańskiej Unii, Alpha Kwadrant :Generał Martok przekonał Gowron Kanclerza Klingońskiej Wysokiej Rady do rozpoczęcia inwazji na Cardassiańskiej Unii. Dowodzona przez Martoka Klingońska flota zajęła znaczną część terytorium Unii. (DS9: The Way of the Warrior, Part I & Part II) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Qo'noS, Qo'noS system, Beta Kwadrant :Zjednoczona Federacja Planet złożyła oficjalny protest w sprawie Klingońskiego ataku na Cardassiańską Unię. W odpowiedzi, Gowron zerwał wszystkie traktaty zawarte z Federacją, łącznie z Traktatem z Khitomer. (DS9: The Way of the Warrior, Part I) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Cardassia Prime, Cardassiański system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Z powodu groźby Klingońskiej inwazji na planetę Cardassia Prime, Rada Detapa została zmuszona do znalezienia bezpiecznego schronienia. Otrzymali azyl w Federacji. U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 przewozi członków Rady Detapa na stację Deep Space 9. (DS9: The Way of the Warrior, Part II) :Klingoni domagają się wydania członków Rady Detapa. (DS9: The Way of the Warrior, Part II) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Pierwsze Bitwa o Deep Space Nine. Nie chcąc wojny na dwa fronty, Gowron decyduje się wycofać. (DS9: The Way of the Warrior, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 49034.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor tunel podprzestrzenny, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Bajorański korytarz podprzestrzenny przechodzi tzw. inwersję podprzestrzenną. Zjawisko to ma miejsce raz na 50 ziemskich lat. (DS9: The Visitor) Czas Gwiezdny: 49066.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bopak III, Bopak system, Gamma Kwadrant Kontakt : Jem'Hadar :Na planecie Bopak III, Bashir i O'Brien znajdują grupę Jem'Hadar, której Bashir próbuje pomóc uniezależnić się od białego ketracelu. Nie udaje mu się to. (DS9: Hippocratic Oath) Czas Gwiezdny: 49092.58 - 49116.66 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Botha :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 nawiązał pierwszy kontakt z gatunkiem Botha. (VOY: Persistence of Vision) Czas Gwiezdny: 49109.5 - 49152.5 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Dozaria, Dozaria system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Breen, Cardassianie :Major Kira Nerys i Gul Dukat odnajdują rozbitków ze statku Ravinok na planecie Dozaria. Wśród więźniów była córka Dukata - Tora Ziyal. Dukat wraca z Ziyal na planetę Cardassia Prime. Został wydziedziczony przez matkę, opuszczony przez żonę i pozbawiony tytułów. (DS9: Indiscretion) Czas Gwiezdny: 49116.66 - 49140.74 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-491166, UFC 491166 system, Delta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-491167, UFC 491167 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Duchy Nieba :Chakotay odkrył gatunek, który przez jego plemię był nazywany Duchami Nieba. (VOY: Tattoo) Czas Gwiezdny: 49164.8 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Wachlarz Suspiria, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Nacene, Okampa :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 odnalazła drugiego Opiekuna Suspirę na stacji zamieszkiwanej przez Ocampa. (VOY: Cold Fire) Czas Gwiezdny: 49170.65 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Romulanie :W Antwerpii na Ziemi miała miejsce Federacyjno-Romulańska konferencja. W sali, w której się odbywa konferencja, Założyciele podkładają ładunek wybuchowy. (DS9: Homefront) Czas Gwiezdny: 49195.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Trill :Z pomocą załogi U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205, Lenara Kahn, Hanor Pren i Bejal Otner przeprowadzili eksperyment polegający na stworzeniu sztucznego korytarza podprzestrzennego. (DS9: Rejoined) Czas Gwiezdny: 49240.73 - 49272.96 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-492407, UFC 492407 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Mokra :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 dokonała pierwszego kontaktu z gatunkiem Mokra. (VOY: Resistance) Czas Gwiezdny: 49247.76 - 49324.87 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Benjamin Sisko został mianowany tymczasowym Szefem Ochrony Starfleet na Ziemi. (DS9: Homefront) :Komandor Erika Benteen otrzymała awans do stopnia Kapitana i dowództwo na U.S.S. Lakota, NCC-42768. (DS9: Paradise Lost) :Benjamin Sisko i Odo odkryli spisek Admirała Leytona. Leyton rozkazał Benteen zatrzymać lecący, z pomocą dla Sisko, U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205. U.S.S. Lakota, NCC-42768 otworzyła ogień do U.S.S. Defiant, ale wkrótce Benteen decyduje się przejść na stronę Sisko i to zmusza Laytona do poddania się oraz oddania władzy. (DS9: Paradise Lost) Czas Gwiezdny: 49263.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-492635, UFC 492635 system, Gamma Kwadrant Kontakt : Ferengi, Jem'Hadar, Karemma :Sojusz Ferengi i Zjednoczona Federacja Planet prowadzą rozmowy z Karemma w Gamma Kwadrant. Podczas negocjacji U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 doszło do bitwy z Jem'Hadar, niszcząc dwa okręty Jem'Hadar. (DS9: Starship Down) Czas Gwiezdny: 49272.03 - 49280.56 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Ferengi :Quark otrzymał statek od swojego kuzyna Gaila. Traci go w wyniku wypadku temporalnego, który przenosi jego, Odo, Noga i Roma na Ziemię do 1947 roku. (DS9: Little Green Men) :Nog wstępił do Akademii Starfleet jako pierwszym Ferengi, który tam studiował. (DS9: Little Green Men) Czas Gwiezdny: 49289.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-492891, UFC 492891 system, Gamma Kwadrant Kontakt : Klingoni :Worf, Dax i Kor odnaleźli bat'leth zwany jako Miecz Kahlessa. (DS9: The Sword of Kahless) Czas Gwiezdny: 49301.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Q (gatunek) :Pierwsze spotkanie U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 z Q. Janeway udziela azylu jednemu z Q, znanemu później jako Queen. Korzystając z azylu, Queen popełnia samobójstwo. (VOY: Death Wish) Czas Gwiezdny: 49272.96 - 49305.19 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Zautomatyzowana jednostka osobowa :Roboty należące kiedyś do gatunku Pralor porywają Torres, która miała zbudować dla nich prototyp robota mającego możliwość budowy nowych robotów. Załoga kapitan Janeway zdołałą odbić Torres, a budowany przez nią prototyp został zniszczony. (VOY: Prototype) Czas Gwiezdny: 49334.63 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Czerwona Eskadra otrzymała rozkaz od Admirała Leyton sabotowania ziemskiej planetarnej sieci zasilania. Po udanej akcji, Laytonowi udaje się przekonać prezydenta Federacji, by wprowadził na Ziemi stan wyjątkowy, oddając władzę w ręce Admirała. (DS9: Paradise Lost) Czas Gwiezdny: 49337.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Sobras, UFC 493374 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Trabe :Michael Jonas były członek Maquis, a obecnie załogant na U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 rozpoczął współpracę z Kazon Nistrim. (VOY: Alliances) :Janeway zawarła sojusz z gatunkiem Trabe. (VOY: Alliances) Czas Gwiezdny: 49342.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Sobras, UFC 493374 system, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Kazon :Janeway zorganizowała konferencję pokojową pomiędzy nią i Trabe, a sektami Kazon. Trabe próbowali wykorzystać ten moment do zabicia wszystkich przywódców sekt Kazon. Nie udaje im się, ale szansa na zawarcie pokoju z Kazon został zaprzepaszczona, a Janeway zerwała sojusz z Trabe. (VOY: Alliances) Czas Gwiezdny: 49373.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-493734, UFC 493734 system, Delta Kwadrant :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 dokonała próby pokonania bariery transwarp. Pilotowany przez Tom Paris prom Cochrane przekraczył barierę transwarp. (VOY: Threshold) Czas Gwiezdny: 49397.93 - 49422.46 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :Na U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 zostało popełnione morderstwo. Prowadzący śledztwo Porucznik Tuvok odnalazł mordercę Chorążego Lon Suder, który został odizolowany od reszty załogi. (VOY: Meld) Czas Gwiezdny: 49447.0 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Rakosa V, Rakosa system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Rakosan :Cardassiańska broń dreadnought, którą przejęli Maquis została odnaleziona i zniszczona przez załogę U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 w Delta Kwadrant. (VOY: Dreadnought) Czas Gwiezdny: 49456.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Bajor sektor, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : orbita :U.S.S. Valiant, NCC-74210 statek klasy Defiant został oddany do służby i opuścił Stocznię Starfleet Antares. (DS9: Valiant) Czas Gwiezdny: 49479.09 - 49556.20 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Korma, Korma system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie, Klingoni :Klingoni niszczą Cardassiańską placówkę planecie Korma, na której odbywała się konferencja Cardassiańsko-Bajorańska. (DS9: Return to Grace) :Dukat zdobył Klingoński Drapieżny Ptak. Zamierzał go używać do walki przeciwko Klingonom, okupującym część Cardassiańskiego terytorium. (DS9: Return to Grace) Czas Gwiezdny: 48485.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Hemikek IV, Hemikek system, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Kazon :Janeway i Tuvok podejrzewają, że na pokładzie U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 znajdował się zdrajca, dostarczający Seska i Kazon Nistrim informacje. Tom Paris podjął się wykrycia jego tożsamości. Okazał się nim załogant Michael Jonas, który zginął w walce z Neelix. (VOY: Investigations) :Neelix rozpoczął prowadzić program telewizyjny dla załogi U.S.S. Voyager. (VOY: Investigations) Czas Gwiezdny: 49504.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Vidiianie :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 uratowała Vidiiańską uczoną doktor Denara Pel. (VOY: Lifesigns) :EMH z U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 rozpoczął prowadzenie własnego dziennika. (VOY: Lifesigns) Czas Gwiezdny: 49548.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-495487, UFC 495487 system, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Vidiianie :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 natrafiła na anomalię, która duplikowała każdą cząsteczkę materii na jego pokładzie i powstał drugi statek U.S.S. Voyager. Oba okręty czerpią z jednego zapasu antymaterii, a próba ich połączenia nie udała się. Jeden z okrętów został zaatakowany przez Vidiian. Aby ocalić załogę drugiego okrętu, pierwszy został zniszczony za pomocą procedury autodestrukcji, niszcząc też okręt Vidiian. (VOY: Deadlock) :Na pokładzie U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 urodziła się Naomi Wildman. (VOY: Deadlock) Czas Gwiezdny: 49556.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Klingoni :Klingoni odjęli się nieudanej próby zaminowania granicy Bajorańskiego systemu. (DS9: Sons of Mogh) :Kurn został poddany wymazaniu fragmentów jego pamięci, które zawierały jego osobowość. (DS9: Sons of Mogh) Czas Gwiezdny: 49577.76 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : New Earth, UFC 496901 system, Delta Kwadrant :Janeway i Chakotay zapadli na nieznaną chorobę podczas zwiadu na napotkanej planecie. Środowisko planety, nazwanej New Earth, uniemożliwiła rozwój choroby, co zmusiło ich do pozostania na niej. Dowództwo na U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 obiął Tuvok. (VOY: Resolutions) Czas Gwiezdny: 49583.48 - 49610.76 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Pracownicy Baru Quark's urządzili strajk. (DS9: Bar Association) Czas Gwiezdny: 49603.87 - 49629.54 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-496038, UFC 496038 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Kohl :Pierwszy kontakt załogi U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 z gatunkiem Kohl. (VOY: The Thaw) Czas Gwiezdny: 49610.76 - 49638.04 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Na Deep Space 9 dotarł Bajorański poeta Akorem Laan z XXII wieku. Bajoranie uznali go za wysłannika Proroków i zgodnie z jego wolą, wracają do swoich d'jarra. Okazało się później, że Prorocy nie wybrali Akorema na swego wysłannika. Został on przez nich przeniesiony do swoich czasów. (DS9: Accession) Czas Gwiezdny: 49655.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-496552, UFC 496552 system, Delta Kwadrant :Na skutek awarii transportera, molekuły Porucznika Tuvok i Neelix zostały wymieszane. Powstała z nich hybryda, przybrała imię Tuvix i została włączona do załogi U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656. (VOY: Tuvix) Czas Gwiezdny: 49578.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Drayan II, Drayan system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Drayan :Porucznik Tuvok i chorąży Bennet rozbili się prom na księżycu planety Drayan II. Bennet umarł na skutek ran poniesionych w tym wypadku. (VOY: Innocence) :Pierwszy kontakt z gatunkiem Drayanami. (VOY: Innocence) Czas Gwiezdny: 49655.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże FGC-496552, UFC 496552 system, Delta Kwadrant :EMH z U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 znalazł sposób przywrócenia Tuvok i Neelix. Tuvix odmawia jednak poddania się zabiegowi, gdyż doprowadzi to jego śmierci. Mimo to Kapitan Janeway zdecydowała się na wykonanie tego zabiegu wykonując go osobiście. (VOY: Tuvix) Czas Gwiezdny: 49665.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Worf zostaje oskarżony o zniszczenie Klingońskiego transportowca pełnego cywilów. Sisko i Odo udowadniają jego niewinność i próbę zdyskredytowania Federacji przez Klingonów. (DS9: Rules of Engagement) Czasem Gwiezdny: 49690.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : New Earth, UFC 496901 system, Delta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 pod dowództwem Tuvok po sześciu tygodniach wraca New Earth. Przybywają z lekiem zdobytym przez Denara Pel, który pozwala na wyleczenie Janeway i Chakotay. (VOY: Resolutions) Czas Gwiezdny: 49705.12 - 49744.94 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Argratha, UFC 497051 system, Gamma Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Argrathi :Argrathi oskarżyli Miles O'Brien o szpiegostwo i skazali go na 20 lat więzienia. O'Brien nie został jednak osadzony w więzieniu. Argrathi jako karę zastosowali wprowadzenie na trwałe do pamięci skazanego wspomnień z pobytu w więzieniu. (DS9: Hard Time) Czas Gwiezdny: 49744.94 - 49784.76 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Wszechświat Lustro :Benjamin Sisko pomógł w skonstruowaniu okrętu klasy Defiant dla walczących z Sojuszem rebeliantów z alternatywnego wszechświata. (DS9: Shattered Mirror) Czas Gwiezdny: 49821.91 - 49904.11 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Vandros IV, Vandros system, Gamma Kwadrant :Dominion odkryła na planecie Vandros IV odkryli Iconian wrota, będące pozostałością wysoko zaawansowanej cywilizacji Iconian. :W tym czasie na planetę zostali sprowadzeni na planetę naukowcy i garnizon Jem'Hadar dla ich ochrony. Naukowcy rozpoczęli pracę nad uruchomieniem wrót i przywróceniem ich do funkcjonalności, co z czasem udało im się to. :Z czasem garnizon Jem'Hadar liczący 162 żołnierzy zapewniający ochronę naukowcom zbuntował się i przejął kontrolę nad wrotami. Podczas początkowego buntu zginęło 12 Jem'Hadar. Przywódcy buntu chcieli wyzwolić się spod władzy Dominium. Kontynuowali pracę nad uruchomieniem wrót oraz rozpoczęli gromadzenie sprzętu koniecznego do tego. :Dominium z powodu małej ilości czasu wysłało jeden statek dowodzony przez Weyoun w celu powstrzymania buntowników. (DS9: To the Death) Czas Gwiezdny: 49824.58 - 49864.40 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Badlands, Alpha Kwadrant :Wyszła na jaw współpraca Kasidy Yates i Michael Eddington z Maquis. Kasidy Yates została aresztowana przez Benjamina Sisko. Eddingtonowi zdołał uciec i dołączyć do Maquis. (DS9: For the Cause) Czas Gwiezdny: 49827.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :W dokach Stocznia Starfleet San Francisco zakończono budowę U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E i oddano statek do służby w Starfleet. (Star Trek: First Contact) :Kapitan Jean-Luc Picard został dowódcą U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E. Na pokład tego okrętu trafia też większość starszych oficerów służących pod dowództwem Kapitana Picard na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. (Star Trek: First Contact) Czas Gwiezdny: 49861.4 - 50032.7 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Hanon IV, Hanon system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : mieszkańcy Hanon IV Kontakt : Kazon :Bitwa pomiędzy U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656, a sektą Kazon Nistrim. U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 został zdobyty przez Kazon Nistrim, a jego załoga pozostawiona bez żadnych narzędzi, ani zapasów na powierzchni planety Hanon IV. (VOY: Basics, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 49904.11 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Jem'Hadar :Mały zespół szturmowy Renegatów Jem'Hadar z planety Vandros IV dokonał ataku na Deep Space 9, skąd zabrali sprzęt potrzebny im do korzystania z iconian wrót. (DS9: To the Death) Czas Gwiezdny: 49904.2 (przed) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Free Haven, UFC 499042 system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Breen :Piraci Breen próbują dokonać rajdu na Bajorańską kolonię Free Haven. U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 skutecznie ochrania tą kolonię. (DS9: To the Death) Czas Gwiezdny: 49904.2 - 49912.9 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Vandros IV, Vandros system, Gamma Kwadrant Kontakt : Jem'Hadar, Vorta :U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 opuściła stację Deep Space Nine i wleciała do Gamma Kwadrant, gdzie po pewnym czasie odnalazła ciężko uszkodzony statek Jem'Hadar. Z jego pokładu został uratowany przedstawiciel Dominium Weyoun i 6 żołnierzy Jem'Hadar. Weyoun złożył propozycję Sisko wspólnej operacji zniszczenia wrót i renegatów Jem'Hadar, po tym jak przedstawił konsekwencje przejęcie przez buntowników Dominion. Sisko na współpracę, po nardzie starszymi oficerami, którzy uznali technologię Iconian za zagrożenie, a zwłaszcza w rękach Jem'Hadar. :Podczas wspólnej operacji Starfleet i Dominion, zdołali zniszczyć Iconian wrota na planecie Vandros IV. Po zakończeniu misji Weyoun został zabity przez jednego z Jem'Hadar, którymi dowodził. (DS9: To the Death) Czas Gwiezdny: 49912.9 - 49921.6 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-499129, Teplan system, Gamma Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Teplan (gatunek) :Doktor Julian Bashir zdołał opracować szczepionkę na teplańską zarazę, która jest efektem zastosowanej przez Dominium na Teplan broni biogenicznej. (DS9: The Quickening) Czas Gwiezdny: 49930.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Ferengi :Quark nie dotrzymał umowy zawartej z Brunt. FSA zlikwidowała cały jego majątek i zakazała wszystkim Ferengi przeprowadzanie jakichkolwiek interesów z Quark. (DS9: Body Parts) Czas Gwiezdny: 49962.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-499624, UFC 499624 system, Gamma Kwadrant Kontakt : Jem'Hadar, Założyciele :Odo został osądzony przez Założycieli za zabicie jednego z nich. Założyciele skazali go nadając mu ludzką formę ciała. (DS9: Broken Link) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Qo'noS, Qo'noS system, Beta Kwadrant :Gowron ogłosił, że Klingońskie Imperium wypowiada wojnę Federacji. (DS9: Broken Link) en:2372 de:2372 es:2372 fr:2372 nl:2372 sv:2372 Kategoria:Linia czasowa